


Organ Donor

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gender-neutral Reader, Gore, Horror, NSFW, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Or should I say kill you haha, Organs, Other, Smut, kill me, ribs, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mettaton EX has an unbearable amount of fun with your gorgeous body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, kiddos ;^))

"Mmm... You're being so good, darling..." The nickname was spoken with such disgusting affection, toxic sugar dripping from Mettaton's words. "Oh... I love your heavenly screams. Be louder for me? Yes, yes, that's it... Perfect."

"Mmfph! Mmffph!" Your voice was muffled in the most erotic way. He couldn't help but pause in his movements for a moment, holding back a moan to listen to your glorious sounds. A delighted sigh came from him. He opened his eyes he'd shut in bliss, looking at your exposed body with undisguised love and envy.

"Oh, how I wish I could have your parts. I'm so jealous... But surely, I'd be shut down permanently if I ever asked, wouldn't I? Tch... Such a shame, truly." The robot pouted, running a stained, gloved hand down the side of your face.

Your gleaming eyes were wide and clouded. Sweat and tears covered your face and neck in a beautiful coat that shone under the light of Alphys' lab. She would be gone for a while, spending the night and morning at Undyne's house. He'd love to remind of this fact, but Mettaton always thought time was of the essence.

Especially when it came to this.

You were laid on Alphys' workbench, held down by restraints. You couldn't move your wrists, ankles, waist, or neck. Your head was elevated by one of the robot's pillows he'd had the compassion to grab for you from his home earlier. Your mouth was covered by one of the monster's gloves.

A long and thick leather belt he'd managed to get from Catty and Bratty for free was wrapped around your forehead and the table, securing your gaze so you'd watch everything the robot did.

Yes, you watched.

You watched him carefully pick out tools and medical instruments before wiping them down until they were absolutely spotless.

You watched him collect fluid that would "make you basically immortal as long as it's in you."

You watched him gently pinch your upper arm and shoot the fluid into your system.

You watched him find a marker and make perfectly straight dotted lines across your torso.

You watched him pick up a scalpel and make the most perfect incision you'd ever seen.

You watched him lick his metallic lips as blood seeped and spurted from your squirming body.

You watched him pull back the layers of skin and muscle and fat one by one, his glove and hands becoming dirtied beyond repair.

Now, you watched him admire your ribs as if they were the most attractive things he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

And they were. For now.

"Stunning..." He whispered under his breath. He brought up a hand to press against the bottom, right in the middle. You spasmed in pain. Mettaton added more and more pressure as he slid his finger, slowly and gracefully to the top. A breath of excitement and arousal left his mouth.

You were forced to watch on in horror as he picked a hacksaw from beside him without looking. He trailed his hand to the longest rib you had and started cutting.

Movement after movement, stroke after stroke, your screams seemed to fill the soundproof room. Every grind of bone shot excruciating pain up your spine and mind-blowing pleasure into his core. He had broken through the bone in a matter of minutes. To you, it felt like an eternity.

The robot's unnecessary gentleness had drawn this out far longer than you'd liked.

The magic properties of whatever he injected into your body coursed through your burning veins. You wanted it to stop. You wanted to die.

Mettaton pulled the rub out from you slowly, flashing another satisfied smile at your scream. When the bone was finally out, he stroked it lovingly, eyes somehow glazed in pleasure and want. Your eyes widened the clear box on his belt opened up with a small hiss.

The robot's pink heart floated out smoothly, glistening with thin fluid that seemed to glow lightly. He let his soul hover near him as he sat up and inspected your rib. You watched in fear and prominent disgust when he brought it up to his mouth to lick the bloodstained bone with an artificial tongue from end to end.

A moan left his mouth. Mettaton's pupils seemed to turn into hearts, but you weren't able to see for sure, as he rolled his eyes back at the coppery taste of your blood. His soul pulsed and became coated in more pink goo.

After a moment, he turned to the heart beside him and raised one his hands to grab it. His fingers had only grazed the front before a visible shudder ran through him. Once he recovered, he brought a hand behind it and brought it closer, a pleased expression on his face.

Mettaton was very clearly aroused. His legs were clamped together awkwardly, shaky breaths coming from his mouth in anticipation as he brought the rib and his soul closer and closer together...

"O-O-OHH!" He shouted, voice glitching when the two objects in his hand finally met. "M-mnn.. ugh..."

You were forced to watch on in revulsion as the monster rubbed your separated bone against his heart, moans and whines coming from him. He shouted in pleasure and bit his lower lip as he pressed the tip of the rib into the very center of his soul. He pushed it against his being until it went clean through, the end coated in gross, gleaming gloop.

"F-Fu-uck... o-oh, that hu-urts so-so g-g-good..." Mettaton groaned erotically with the loss of HP. Your were absolutely horrified. How could someone find these revolting acts so pleasing? Alphys had gone way overboard with the human eradication programming.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came from your chest. You shrieked your entire ribcage was broken off in one pull, bone fragments and muscle and blood flying everywhere. On your face, on Mettaton, your arms and legs. The only thing more disgusting than the pain was the fact that the monster had bothered to use a saw the first time just to cause you more pain.

Another hiss sounded from the robot as he broke another rib off of your ribcage. You gasped at the brutal strength. Mettaton looked down at himself and you followed his gaze down to his crotch. Your eyes widened at the sight.

There was now an exposed vulva. It was magnificently detailed; a clit, swollen folds, and a dripping entrance. If this was any other circumstance, you'd have been impressed, yet disgusted by the sheer accuracy of it.

Right now, you could only stare on in what could only be described as confusion between horror and arousal as the robot slowly inserted the newly stolen bone into himself, wantonly moaning in a way that would've made your knees shake had they not been struggling.

The rib made it almost all the way in, Mettaton letting out glitching, broken moans all the while. Suddenly, he spasmed. A loud, glitched groan tumbled past his lips and you could only watch as the monster sank to his knees, hand shaking as he held the bone inside him. His other hand came to grip part of the workbench beside you, making dents into the metal.

A small puddle of thick, pink fluid formed on the floor beneath the monster's entrance. He shook for a few moments before breathing out unevenly, despite being a robot who had no need for oxygen. Mettaton used the lab table to help lift himself, still trembling unmasked pleasure. You decided you couldn't bear to look at his sickly pleased expression, opting to look down at yourself instead.

You could see your bare lungs rising and falling with each panicked breath you took through the glove. You gagged at the foul taste of cloth in your mouth and the sight of your exposed organs. A hum of interest and curiosity sounded above you. Your eyes shifted upwards to the robot above you, his gaze fixed onto your torso.

He took a hand to rest it on one of your lungs, obviously impressed in the sickest way at the movements. He was careful enough so he didn't squish it in any way, but still had enough pressure for you to scream and writhe beneath his touch. Low, sadistic chuckles left Mettaton's mouth.

After a few moments of him giving you time to stop moving too much, to robot tightened his grasp and yanked the organ right out of you. You hated to give him the satisfaction of your screams as excruciating pain ripped through your torso. You had no time to recover before your other lung was torn out as well.

You couldn't breathe. You were suffocating, choking as you tried to take a breath of air, but there was nowhere for that air to go. Your throat burned, your voice cracked, your face was covered in tears and snot and splatters of your own blood.

The monster above you had taken a scalpel and cut a slit into one of your lungs. The tool was then placed back onto the table beside you as he grabbed inside the hole and ripped the detached organ right in half. Your vision was made painfully clear by the magic injection and you could see every detail in your lung.

The robot soon got bored of eyeing that, too, and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. Sickening squelches sounded from the wall and floor behind him and you were glad the brace on your head kept you from peeking at the bloody mess of discarded tissue and blood.

"Now, darling..." Mettaton purred, slicing one of your most important organs out of you without any warning as you gasped and wheezed desperately. "How about we have a little..." The monster raised your weakly beating organ out of you and brought it towards his soul. "Heart to heart?"

You couldn't even cry out in horror and helplessness as he cackled at his own joke.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FINALLY FINISHED I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR WEEKS
> 
> This was supposed to be a Halloween thing, but I only got the idea as I wrote a fluffy Halloween thing and I didn't want to rush this work of art -3- Haha, kill me, I've scarred yet pleased myself with the completion of this disgusting piece of shit
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's 2:19 and I have school I want to di e


End file.
